


Конь мой вороной

by Kai Ender (kaiender), Riario



Series: Тексты G–PG-13 [5]
Category: Da Vinci's Demons
Genre: Gen, Gypsy, Horses, Marks, Some Humor, Spells & Enchantments
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-26
Updated: 2020-01-26
Packaged: 2021-02-27 05:28:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 702
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22361866
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kaiender/pseuds/Kai%20Ender, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Riario/pseuds/Riario
Summary: Подкова — это к удаче. Цыганской.
Relationships: Girolamo Riario & Zoroaster
Series: Тексты G–PG-13 [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1608121
Kudos: 8





	Конь мой вороной

Риарио уже возвращался, когда конь споткнулся, и подкова осталась лежать на дороге. Левая задняя. Риарио спешился, подобрал её зачем-то, в руке покрутил, но сбитая железяка не спешила прирастать обратно. Лежала в ладони, ухмылялась щербато дырками под все гвозди, издевательски подмигивала чёртовыми рожками.

“Вернусь — всыплю плетей конюху, — мрачно пообещал себе Риарио. — Проворонить, что подкова расшатывается, вот же балбес!” Ганнибал согласно всхрапнул и переступил на месте, ощутимо припав на левую заднюю. Риарио погладил коня по холке и взял под уздцы. Дорога домой неумолимо растягивалась.

К сумеркам они всё ещё не добрались до обжитых мест. Заросли кустов вдоль дороги уже начинали казаться голодными чудовищами, и Риарио начал высматривать дерево для ночлега, когда ему почудился звон. Отзвук струн и свирелей, которым не место среди лесов и гор. И мелькание светлячков приобрело немножко не тот оттенок…

Он ещё не успел испугаться или присмотреться, а под ноги ему уже выкатилось нечто кудлатое и мохнатое. Подняло на дыбы Ганнибала, заглушило конский хрип рыком, сверкнуло в тусклом свете белыми зубами. Развернулось и превратилось в человека: кудрявого, косоглазого, смуглого. И прихрамывающего на левую ногу. Риарио аж выпустил поводья из рук, чтобы перекреститься и нащупать нож.

Человек не дал коню сбежать: оплёл руками шею, обтёр щеками морду, зашептал что-то в нервно прядающее ухо. И Ганнибал, мерзавец капризный, скотина бешеная, который убил двух конюхов и покалечил десяток, сделался тих и ласков, что церковная горлинка! Склонил снисходительно голову, заржал переливчасто, ткнулся лбом, будто жаловался. Выпросил ещё порцию ласки, да так и застыл в обнимку с незнакомцем.

— Ай синьор, ай страшный! — заговорил тот певуче, непривычно раскатывая по языку звуки. — Конь чёрный, сам весь в чёрном, глаз чёрный, лик бледный, нож вострый. Ночью по лесу крадётся, никому не усмехнётся, ай боюсь!

— Ты кто такой? — спросил ошеломлённый напором Риарио.

— Ай синьор, ром я, ром. Бедный, безобидный, безоружный. Зороастром кличут, кузнецом называют, погадать приглашают. Я рукой повожу, всю судьбу расскажу, никого не обижу, только правду увижу. Хочешь знать, что тебя ждёт сегодня, чёрный синьор, твоя светлость?

— Я и так знаю, — фыркнул Риарио, успокаиваясь. Это всего лишь один из того бродячего народа, который перекатывается волнами от восточного моря к западному. Не дух, не призрак, и не бес. — Буду вести домой хромого коня.

— Ай какой конь, ай какой ладный, — заворковал Зороастр. — Пожалею красавца, пожелаю ему счастья, подкую четыре ветра, чтоб несли подковы эти, чтобы мчал быстрее света… Чем заплатишь за работу? Что подаришь за заботу?

Он как-то незаметно оказался совсем рядом с Риарио и теперь заглядывал ему в лицо, подмигивал раскосым глазом.

— Идём со мной, — шепнул тихонько, и в сгустившейся темноте голос его прозвучал особенно вкрадчиво. — Отведу тебя в табор, подкую тебе коня. Накормлю, напою, спать уложу…

— Как ведьма из сказки заманиваешь, — холодно усмехнулся Риарио. — Или ведьма в лагере ждёт, а ты лишь пёс охотничий?

— Ай как поохотился бы с тобой! — причмокнул Зороастр полными губами. Поцеловал сложенные щепотью пальцы, зашевелил ими, словно сплетал невидимую паутину заклятия. — Псом бы бежал у стремени, жеребцом бы скакал под седлом, соколом с небес бросался бы. Сам тебя поймаю, от других заклинаю, — он прикреплял слова касаниями, словно сеть накидывал: лоб, уши, плечи, нос, шея, веки, грудь, губы. — Чтоб не слышал других, чтоб не видел других, чтоб не думал о них. Пусть глаза отведут, стороной обойдут, чтобы был только я! — И последняя точка над сердцем, словно бантик завязал.

— Не наглей, пёс, — предупредил Риарио, тем бархатным тоном, за которым обычно следовал свист стали. — И лапы свои прибери, тебе ими ещё коня подковывать.

Он демонстративно щёлкнул рукоятью о ножны, отодвинул плечом Зороастра и подобрал поводья Ганнибала.

— Где там твой лагерь и кузня? — спросил он, поворачиваясь в сторону давешних светляков, которые были отсветами таборного костра. Там их ждали вино и мясо, звон монист и плач гитары, глазастые девицы и плечистые мужики.

А дальше Риарио ничего не помнил. До самого утра, когда очнулся дома во дворе. Во рту было сухо, в кошельке пусто, голова гудела, как соборный колокол, а вместо Ганнибала рядом стояла жуткая облезлая кляча с вздутым животом и слепым глазом. А в зеркале потом он рассмотрел на спине, чуть повыше правой лопатки, круглый след укуса: ровный ряд зубов, как чёртова метка, адское клеймо.

Через день в Форли огласили указ, запрещающий цыганам тут жить и торговать.

Через три Ганнибал снова хрупал морковкой в своём стойле. А приведший его Зороастр долго и тщательно извинялся за закрытой дверью лично перед синьором.


End file.
